Gotham Girls Reunite
by Imagine-a-Life
Summary: After a night in and a kidnapping Harley Quinn, Catwoman and Poison Ivy decide to reunite to see how much more mayhem they and cause in the streets of Gotham
1. Chapter 1

There was a knock on the ivy covered door Poison Ivy opened the door to a squeal "Red" Harley Quinn yelled "its been ages"

"Good to see you Harl" she said as they hugged

"careful Red I made a cake"

"I made fruit salad" Ivy said as Harley followed her into the living room and put her cake box on the floor. "Wait here I'll get the salad and some fruit punch" she called as she walked out the room. As Ivy walked back in her hands full she saw Harley was cutting up the cake "right I gotta tell you I invited someone else"

"oh Harley not Joker "Ivy cut in sounding horrified

"no it's..." before she could finish there was a loud smashing and glass flew everywhere as Batman landed.

Ivy stood up from behind the sofa where she had jumped and Harley rolled out from under the table "why are you here" Ivy said sounding indignant as Harley pulled glass shards out of her cake

"you ruined it" She pouted

"I ask again, why are you here"? Ivy said, Batman did not reply but turned to Harley and started walking towards her, she shrank back looking frightened "Where is Joker"? Batman growled as he pinned her against the wall "I don't know" she spluttered. Suddenly Batman fell to the floor as a huge hammer hit the back of his head. Behind him Ivy was standing with the hammer

"I finally see why you carry one of these" Ivy told Harley with an evil grin looking at Batman unconscious on the floor" "wherda find that Red" Harley sounded confused "

"oh you left it here last time when we we went out and you bought a new one remember, anyway what shall we do with him"? she nodded at batman

I dunno" Harley replied "I know give we should him to Mr J"

"I'd rather be stuck in Arkham then give him to Joker" Ivy said sounding a bit harsh

"Ok Ok" Harley said quickly. She suddenly yelled "WE SHOULD SELL HIM!"making Ivy drop the two glasses she had just picked up from the table.

"That's a really good idea" Ivy called from the hallway where she was looking for a dustpan and brush "but how"?

"Well first we need to tie him up, you got rope Red? Harley called sounding excited

"here ya go" she chucked some rope through the door to Harley and walked in giving up on the dustpan and brush "Need a hand?"

"Drop the rope and step away from the bat" said a quiet voice behind them, they spun round to see Catwoman with her whip in hand. In the door frame behind her they saw 2 shopping bags

"I take it this is who you invited" Ivy looked at Harley, she nodded looking a bit worried

"Didn't you hear me"? Catwoman asked her voice a bit louder. They both shrugged and step to the side, Harley dropping the rope "this ok kitty" she asked, Catwoman nodded

"So what do we do with him" Ivy asked sounding irritated" are you telling use to let him go"?

"Yes I am" she replied Harley was standing in the middle of them look awkward

"Maybe we should Red, this was ment to be girls night with no bat, just gossip and food and magazines and movie and chatting and ice-cream and drinks and..."

"Ok Ok" Ivy cut in sensing a long speech" fine I'll let him go"

"There's a good little plant" said Catwoman in a mocking voice

"Don't push it bitch" she stood up and faced Catwoman glaring at her

"Awww come on guys" Harley said stepping in between them

Catwoman smirked while Ivy looked angry but before any of them could say anything they heard Batman. All three spun round to face him "Morning" Ivy called over "Nice to see you've come round"

"What did you do" he growled

"Hit you on the head with one of her her mallets" she replied coolly nodding at Harley. "Are you gonna arrest me" she asked "but to be honest I think you're the one who should be arrested I mean braking and entering and all" Harley sniggered. Before he could think up a reply Catwoman whispered something to him he shrugged, nodded and jumped out the window Catwoman turned "lets get down to some serious gossiping"

"And another thing last time Mr J and me went on a crime spree we he stole a lovely cake with a harlequin pattern and full of lovely jam and cream and" Harley was saying.

"We just had to ask why she doesn't brake up with Joker again didn't we"? Catwoman muttered under Harley yattering about Joker, Ivy nodded sleepily Harley had been talking for at least and hour maybe two and they were both finding it extremely boring. As Harley started to run out of things to say they both sat up straight and tried to look interested "do you see what I see in him now" Harley asked them "who wants ice cream" Ivy said very loudly and without waiting for an answer she walked straight out the room. As she walked back in, with three spoons and two tubs of ice cream

"and he treats you dreadfully" Catwoman was saying

"NO No no well yes but I know he really cares for me" she told Catwoman who looked sceptical "ok I got raspberry ripple and mint choc chip that ok"? Ivy asked they both nodded

"Anyway it doesn't matter if you don't see anything in Mr J cos I sure don't see anything in B man"

Harley was saying with a spoonful of ice-cream in her hand

"Oh yippee and hour of why Batman is so amazing" Ivy said sarcasticly ,Catwoman stuck her tongue out "Right so its like last time we met on a museum roof I had a cat statue he wanted me to give it to him so we made out and"

"I'll give Harley 10 bucks if that's all you did" Ivy said both her and Harley where laughing "right anyway I need to water some of my plants she said and walked out the room as Catwoman said "anyway after that"

About half and hour Catwoman called "Ok I've finished talking bout batman"

"Cool" Ivy said as she walked back in with her watering can

"Ok Red your turn" Harley said "what's up with you and men"

"Um" she said watching Catwoman and Harley laughing there heads off suddenly the doorbell rang "I'll get it" she yelled and legged it out the room "Yes" she said opening the door. Suddenly some one punched her in the face and knocked her unconscious .She fell to the floor. The watering can clattered next to her spilling the rest of the water on the ground as she got dragged outside and thrown into a van "Who is it Red?"Harley called "Red" Catwoman stood up and walked into the hall "Uh oh"she said "Harley she's not there"

* * *

_**Please Review**_

_**I do not own the characters or locations**_


	2. Chapter 2

"This is not Catwoman" Someone said as a bag got pulled off Ivy's head she blinked her eyes getting used to the light

"But we went to the address you gave us boss"

"This is obviously not her you complete and utter idiots can you see any cat ears" there was gun shot and a thug dropped to the ground. Ivy turned her head and saw thug wearing a two colour outfit and face paint on half his face

"Hello Harvey Dent" she said to the shadowy figure in the corner "now, are you going to let me go"

He stepped forward "how about we let the coin decide" he said flipping a coin, it landed "put her in the cell" he said his eyes on the coin

"didn't realise that was an option" Ivy said calmly

"and don't try anything or they will shoot on spot" Two-Face called after her, she raised an eyebrow as they untied her and pulled her out the door.

"Oh for fricks sake will you stop pointing your guns at me" Poison Ivy said "and where are you taking me we have been walking for about half an hour and I swear you are just taking me around in circles these corridors all look the same"

"Oh shut up freak" one of the thugs said

"Charming" she replied "where are you taking me"

"Like we would tell you" the other thug said

"Look if you don't tell me I will..."she started

"yer yer what will ya do squirt water from a flower in our faces to death"one mocked

"or hit us with ya rolling pin and baking tray "the other sniggered

"no this"she said as she jumped and kick the guns out of both there hands

"oii"they both yelled as they both ran to find there guns she blow pheromones into the air. As they both stood up they smelt the pheromones, Ivy smirked "Now boys what is two face up to"?

"What shall we do"? Harley was saying

"We need to find out who took her first" Catwoman said

"but how"? Harley asked

"BATMAN" Catwoman yelled "that's how"

"oh jeez but its the only way" Harley said. Catwoman got her phone out and typed in Batman's number "Oh great" Catwoman said sounding very annoyed "answer phone"

"phone Bruce Wayne" Harley said quickly

"what, what, how do you know" Catwoman said sounding shocked

"Just phone the damn number kitty" Harley said angrily

"Ok ok I'll phone" Catwoman said typing in Bruce Wayne's number "Oh hey ….is Bruce there... its Selina...well tell him to phone the second he gets back" She put the phone down " he is at a charity thingymajig"

"Well what do we do just sit here"?Harley asked exasperatedly

"Seems like" She said picking up a piece of Harley's cake "this is nice Harley"

"Thanks" she replied. They sat on the sofa waiting for Catwoman phone to ring, after an hour of silence they both started to fall midnight the phone rang and they both jump for thry had both been sleeping "It's him" Catwoman said grabbing the phone "yes yes yes...no Ivy's been kidnapped...look I don't care if you hate her... get here now" she said as she ended the call. She turned to Harley "He will be here in 10"

"Ok what happened"?Batman asked

"Well the doorbell rung and Ivy went to open then we heard a clatter and I went out in the hall and her watering can was on the floor and the door was open" Catwoman said

"and you want me to find out who took her" he said

"wow what a guess seeing that we just said that" Harley said

"Harley shush" Catwoman said waving her hand in the air "well can you"? Batman just looked at here with an of coarse I can expression on his face

"Well what ya waiting for Brucey"? Harley said Both Catwoman and Batman turned to look at her "Oops did I just say Brucey"? She asked sounding frightened

"Yes you did Harley" Catwoman said, she turned to Batman "I swear I didn't tell so lets get on with finding Ivy" He just glared and walked out the room to the front the door with Catwoman and Harley following him. He looked at the tyre tracks "Isn't there security cameras or something "This is Ivy we're talking about" Harley scoffed

"I suppose" Batman said" I'll take these back to the bat cave for annal-sis"

"Call us if find out who it... "Harley said turning around but her had already gone " was, honestly he needs a lesson in manners" Catwoman rolled her eyes and sighed as they both walked inside.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok its one of two faces van" Batman said over the phone

"Right" Harley said" lets go find two face". She picked up her old hammer while Catwoman picked up her whip "don't go after him" batman said they both jumped they hadn't realised he was still on the phone "you try and stop us" Harley replied as Catwoman ended the call

"Ok lets go" she said as they both walked out the front door and got in Harley's car

"Um how are we going to find two face" Harley asked

"Well I know where he is living I stole some stuff from him two days ago, but I still don't know what he wants with Pam, Its left here, no no the other left" as Harley had driven right "look I'll drive" they swapped seats and Catwoman sped off at 80miles per hour "Kitty What exactly did you take from him" Harley asked curiously

"Just some jewels and electronics" she replied

"Um ok"

"How much longer" Harley moaned

"not much longer look that building there" Catwoman pointed to an abandoned looking building, after a sharp turn Catwoman screeched to halt

"Right lets go get red" Harley said jumping out the car and grabbing her hammer. They sneaked round the building and climbed into an open window "Right if I remember correctly his office is on the second floor facing south and we will have have to go up the stairs, Harley nodded as they sneaked through a door into a hallway they looked both ways "Over there" Harley hissed nodding at a sign with a staircase on. The ran lightly over and climbed the staircase until they got to the second floor "follow me Catwoman muttered "be ready to fight" they tiptoed though a door into a room with no light they could see a figure sitting on a seat by the table

"We've come for Pam I mean Ivy" Catwoman said "We are armed".

"Hello ladies" the seat turned round

"RED" Yelled Harley,

"Pam" grinned Catwoman Ivy smiled as stood up and hugged both Harley and Catwoman. She stood back and slapped Catwoman around the face "You jerk" she said

"What the frick was that for" She said angrily

"Two faces was looking for you not me, but I'll you once we get out the idiots who worked for this jerk" she nodded at the corner where there was a crumpled figure "will probably be coming here about now"

"So what happened to you" Harley asked. They were all sitting on a sofa like seats in a café as all three of thought it best not to return to Ivy's house seeing as two face knew where it was Ivy started telling her story "so after I drugged the two guys I went to find two face to find out his plan but it took my about 6 hours to find him he was in a basement counting money or something so I told the two guys to guard him and make sure he went back to his office while I went off to drug some more people then after about an hour one of them came to tell me that two face was in his office so I went there to interrogate him about his plan it didn't take very long then just as I had finished the door burst opening and you two arrived, anyway what happened to you two"? They told there story

"Right I think we should book in a hotel tonight as two face knows where I live and probably where Joker is" Catwoman said

"YAY" Harley said happily "Hotel party"

"It will hardly be a party" Catwoman muttered but Harley didn't hear

"The royal hotel I'll pay" Ivy said

They were all sitting cross legged on there beds they were in a triple room watching TV discussing what an idiot Two face is "Hang didn't you date him Ives"? Catwoman asked suddenly

"Sure" Ivy said shrugging her shoulders "but only for revenge"

"You don't do that well on the dating front do ya red"?Harley said "I mean I've got Mr J and Cats got Bats and all"

"Why would I want to date? if I need heavy lifting of whatever I just drug them"she said rolling her eyes"

"Yeah yeah of coarse but don't you get lonely all on on your own? Harley said

"Na I'm never alone I have the plants" She replied simply "Now kindly shut up I want to watch this" she indicated a gardening show on TV

"She always knows best doesn't she" Harley muttered Catwoman nodded

"If you are going to whisper about make sure I can't here" Ivy said loudly

"Ok" They both said and walked out the door leaving Ivy to watch her gardening show

"So" Said Catwoman her and Harley were sitting in the hotel café drinking wine

"Well its valentines day soon so why don't we set her up with someone or some five" Said Harley

"Well that's all good but she won't go on a date with anyone we both know that"

"Trick her" Harley suggested "Hypnotise her, confuse her, ask her, knock her out then use her like a puppet, um I got it blackmail her"

" You really come up with wacky ideas Harley but I agree with we should blackmail her. But who with"? Catwoman said sipping her wine

"Just ask round Gotham until we find someone who isn't busy on Valentines Day but how are we gonna blackmail her"? Harley asked

"Oh that easy go but one bomb in her house and another in Robinson Park and tell her there voice recognition and it needs both our voices to deactivate it"

"Oh thats a really good ides kitty, but why are trying to set her up" Harley said

"Because she's our friend and we think that she might be lonely" Catwoman said Harley look sceptical "Oh fine because we are bored and have nothing better to do"

"That sounds more like you I'm off to bed coming"? Harley yawned

"Sure said Catwoman and the stood up and walked out the café door and to the lift.


	4. Chapter 4

"Right Red "Harley started her and Catwoman had sat Ivy down to tell her something important Ivy was slightly confused "me and kitty here" she nodded at Catwoman "well me and kitty are, well we thought, um well"

"Oh for goodness sake I'll say it we are gonna set you up for valentines day" Catwoman said calmly

"Oh you will will you and what makes you think I'll go" she said calmly even though she looked furious "Well we put one bomb in your house and one bomb in Robinson park" Catwoman said calmly while Harley was shuffling her feet and look at the floor. Ivy just sat there looking gob smacked "Oh and to disarm both bombs you need both of us to say a password" Catwoman said trying not to smirk "Um Red are you ok" Harley asked because Ivy was still sitting there looking gob smacked "Red" Harley said again "I've got to get out" Ivy muttered coming back to reality,she grabbed her coat and ran out the hotel room door "Well that went well" Harley said looking out the window.

An hour later Harley and Catwoman had decided that they should reunite if Ivy would still talk to them "Right we should try to find a hideout maybe an old ramshackle building or an abandoned tall building" Harley said

"Maybe we should phone Ivy" Catwoman said going to pick up her mobile "I do fell slightly worried"

"You know her she best left alone anyway I wanna phone Mr J" Harley said picking up her phone and typing in Jokers number "Hi Puddin how are you...that's brilliant...Its valentines day tomorrow and...How about the café next to the police building...See you then" she put the phone down grinning all over her face "He has already got me a present I better go out and buy him one do you want to come kitty"?

"No thanks Harley" she said looking out the window into the distance, Harley glanced out and thought she saw a figure gliding in the sky

"K K" she picked up her mallet and walked out the door.

Harley woke up at 7:30 and looked at her calender "VALENTINES DAY" she yelled jumping out of bed "I better get ready for my date with Mr J"

"Harley its not even light" Catwoman murmured

"I know but I wanna go shopping for a new dress and its best to get there early" She said happily

"Whatever" Catwoman muttered "I'm going back to sleep wake me at like 11"

As Harley got dressed she turned on the TV the news came on "Mager break out from Arkham asylum Harvey Dent aka Two-face, Bane Real name Unknown, Victor Zasz and Jonathan Crane aka Scarecrow are just some of the missing patients" the news reporter was saying "The public are warned not to pick up hitch hikers or get friendly with strangers and above all never go out alone" the reporter but her hand to her ear "Reports just in Clay-face is also and escapee" Haley turned off the Tv "Better keep my gun on me" She muttered to herself

At eleven Harley chucked a cushion at Catwoman's head "Oi Its eleven" Catwoman stirred and sat up she stretched and looked more like a cat than anything "Have you gone dress shopping yet Harley" She asked Harley shook her head "Cool" She said "I need a new dress as well they both walked out the door

"Do you think this suits me"? Harley asked, she was wearing a red and black dotty 50's style dress

"You look great" Catwoman said sounding bored Harley had been trying on dresses in the shop for an hour. Catwoman had walked in and straight away and picked a dress, it was a black one quite slinky and went down to her ankles "Are sure"? Harley said looking into the mirrors

"Look Harley he is a man you will not really care what dress you where just get this one and we can go shoe shopping"

Harley pouted "Fine I'll get this one" she pulled the curtain closed and after 5 minutes she came back out holding the dress over her arm "Lets go pay" She said walking over to the till. After they payed they walked out and into the shoe shop "Harley squealed "LOOK AT THEM THERE SO ME" she was pointing to a pair of knee length black wedge boots with 4 red straps with buckles

"They are so you Harley" Catwoman grinned she was eyeing a pair of knee length stiletto boots. They both went on trying on boots and shoes alike.

At three o clock they where at the hair dresses getting there hair done Harley's hair was up in a bun with two curls of hair dangling around her face and Catwoman's was just styled and straightened so it reached just above her shoulders. After they had there hair finished they caught a cab back to the hotel put there dresses on and did there make up. "Right" Harley said at quarter to three "Lets go on our dates" They Both took two cabs to opposite ends of town

Selina Kyle was waiting for Bruce Wayne in a restaurant near the river. He arrived at 5:30 on the dot "Nice to see you are still on time even with your hobby" Selina grinned Bruce smiled at her as he sat down and gave her a wrapped box, Selina picked up a gift-bag and passed it to Bruce they both opened there present. Selina had a Box of chocolate and Bruce has A bottle of Vintage wine. A waiter came over to there table "May I take your order" He asked

"Um champagne for me and" Bruce looked at Selina

"Champagne as well" She said

"Ok and we will look at the menu now" Bruce said to the waiter The waiter nodded and walked off as they picked up the menus. "I think I will have smoked salmon" Selina said

"Always the fish with you isn't it Selina" Bruce said smiling over his menu. The waiter came over with a bottle of champagne and tipped in both of there glasses "Can we have the smoked salmon and um the roast please" Bruce said politely to the waiter, the waiter wrote the order down and walked off to the kitchen

Bruce and Selina were happily chatting and eating when her phone went off, she pressed decline

"Maybe you should have taken it" Bruce said

"Nah Harley and Gwen are out on dates and Pam I mean Ivy stomped out yesterday" She replied

"Oh how come" Bruce asked

"I dunno she..." Selina's phone went off again, she pressed decline again,

"Are you sure no one wants to talk to you" Bruce said, she nodded they carried on eating, Bruce waved to the waiter and he came and filled up there glasses "Thanks" he said. Selina's phone went off again, she sighed and pressed accept

"YOUR DEAD KITTY" came Harley's voice

"Harley what the hell"

"I SAW YOU ON A DATE WITH MR J I'M COMING FOR YOU" her voice was so loud people at the neighbouring tables looked up

"Harley I'm here with Bruce..." she started but Harley had put the phone down "What the heck happened there" Selina said to Bruce

"Maybe there's someone there with cat ears" he suggested

"Right I have to go find her" she said

"Maybe you shouldn't Sel..." Bruce started

"and your coming with me" she finished

"What" Bruce said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the restaurant "Put it on my tab" he called back through the door. They both climbed in a Limo "Back to the mansion as fast as you can Alfred" Selina yelled, Alfred nodded and started to drive.

* * *

_**I do not own the chracters or location and please review :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Right we need to find her" Bruce said pulling his cowl down and walking to his computer in the bat-cave

"Oh she's next to the GCPD well that's where her date was" Catwoman said cracking her whip. Batman walked to the bat mobile and climbed in, Catwoman flipped in and the roof closed.

"Well she definitionally was here even if she isn't now" Catwoman look around at the wrecked restaurant.

"What abo..." Batman started but Catwoman shushed him waving her hands in mid air "Can you hear gun shots"? She breathed, Batman nodded after about 30 seconds. They suddenly both jumped as there was a loud piercing scream.

"We need to find her" Batman put his foot down and spun the car around and drove towards the screaming and gun shots

"No no no its coming from over there" Catwoman pointed, Batman spun around and started driving in the direction that she was pointing

"THERE THERE THERE" Catwoman was yelling pointing at a figure in a red and black dress about 2 metres to the left. The bat mobile screeched to halt and batman turned to Catwoman

"Selina you stay here" Batman said hurriedly

"Thanks but I can look after myself" She replied, Batman was about to say something but a bullet hid the left window

"Please just stay safe Selina" he said opening the roof and climbing out "Quinn" He called, she looked around and pointed his gun at him

"Where is Kitty" she asked menacingly

"I don't know" he yelled "Just put the gun down Quinn"

"Nu uh" she called grinning and started firing the gun at him"

"Yo Harley you looking for me" Catwoman was standing on the roof of the bat mobile. Harley span round and pointed the gun at her "Look Harley I was not on a date with Joker you know I can't stand him and anyway I was with Bruce" she yelled jumping out the way of a bullet

"YOUR LYING KITTY LYING" Harley had tears rolling down her cheeks and her mascara was running

"Harley It wasn't her" said a calm voice from behind her as Catwoman got hit with a bullet

Poison Ivy was standing on the curb looking calmly at the scene "Drop the gun Harls It wasn't her"

Harley's hands were shaking pointing the gun at Catwoman who was nursing her leg "I saw her Red I saw her". Ivy walked over to Harley and lightly took the gun out of her hands and chucked it aside as Harley fell to the floor crying Ivy bent down and put her arm round Harley's shoulder "Selina are you ok" she called over to her, she nodded "And Batman"

"I think he is unconscious" Catwoman was looking over the side of the bat mobile

"I have always wanted to do this" Ivy said standing up and walking over to Batman, she bent down and slapped him across the face. He opened his eyes "What happened" he groaned

"well Claws can tell you but she got shot" Batman jumped up so fast Ivy looked startled as he walked over to her

"We are going back to mine" Ivy called to Catwoman "Meet us there as soon as you can" she walked over to Harley and helped her stand up "Come on Harls" you need some food"

Ivy and Harley were sitting on either ends of the sofa Harley was still crying but she was in jeans and a t shirt and had rubbed her make up off, Ivy was trying to read a gardening magazine "Look Harley he went out with someone else for valentines day he is an effing selfish lying bastard and he is evil stupid git and a self centred conniving... well you get my point" she said looking annoyed

"No he isn't he is sweet and loving..."Harley was shaking her head

"Yer maybe just to himself he doesn't care about you Harley how many times do I have to tell" Ivy said harshly

"Red that is not true Mr J say he loves me and cares for me and he always does he takes me out for meals and..."

"and uses you as human punch bag" Ivy said chucking her magazine down

"No he" but Harley never finished because the doorbell went, Ivy stood up and walked into the hall and to the door "Selina" Harley heard her say "Do you want a hand"

"Yes please can you carry my bag" Catwoman asked

"Sure" Ivy replied as they walked into the living room

"Oh" Harley said because Catwoman was on crutches and had bandages all up her left leg

"Harley have you got something to say" Ivy said

"I'm sorry Kitty I just lost control" Harley said refusing to look at her

"Its ok Harley" Catwoman replied sitting down on a chair as Ivy put her bag down next to her

"How long are you gonna on crutches" Ivy asked

"Oh not long no more than a week" Catwoman said "Anyway Pam I gotta ask why did you walk out "

Ivy sighed" Do you want a drink"? She ask Harley and Catwoman without answering and without waiting for an answer walked out the room and up her bedroom

_**Back in the living room **_

"We will find out at some point" Catwoman said

"COME BACK RED" Harley yelled up the stairs "Right I want a girls night and I am going to have one" She stood up and walked up to Ivy's room and walked in "Red come on" Ivy looked up and quickly dropped a photo frame into a draw and slammed it shut "Ok Harls I'm coming

"Right lets play truth and dare" Harley said Ivy and Catwoman nodded "Ok I'm asking first, Kitty truth or dare"

"Dare" she replied

"Ok when the pizza man gets here ask him out kiss him then dump him" Harley giggled

"Ok when he gets here Ivy truth or dare"?

"Um Truth"

"What's up with you and valentines day" Catwoman said at once

"Your never gonna let it go are you" Ivy sighed they both shook there heads "Well before I moved to Gotham and before I turned into me I had a boyfriend and when Jason Woodrue Injected me with who knows what I went to hospital and when he was coming to see me he died in car crash and that's why I moved to Gotham to get away from my past and I don't do Valentines mostly because there's no one I like as much as him" Her eyes filled him tears

"Oh" Catwoman and Harley said not knowing what to do because they had never seen Ivy like this.

The doorbell went they all jumped "Its your dare Claws" Said Ivy all three of them stood up and walked to the door.

"Well I think we should find a new place so we can stick together" Harley said

"Ok Shall I get my laptop"? Ivy asked Harley nodded and Ivy walked out the room to get her laptop "Right what are we looking for" Ivy asked

"A place that looks abandoned and oooo oooo Red go up" Harley was pointing at a abandoned skyscraper "Like that"

"Well next week we will go house hunting" Catwoman said grinning

* * *

_**I don't own the characters of places and please review and if you would like to see another character in just say **_


	6. Chapter 6

A week late the three of them where in the abandoned skyscraper looking around all the flats.

"I like this one" Harley said pointing to the one next to her they were on the top floor and there was three flats all smiler but the one Harley was pointing too had a red and black kitchen

"How about the buy the three then we can have once each" Catwoman suggested

"Yes but how much would they cost" Harley asked curiously

"Come on Harl we are three villains money is not an issue" Ivy said looking out the window

"Ok then lets buy all three" Catwoman said

"Deal" Said Harley

"Stylish" said Ivy lets go get some money

The next morning they went to the estate agent and bought the flats "Right we should go yo the hardware shop and buy some paint and stuff" Selina said. They all walked to the hardware shop.

In the shop Harley bought some wallpaper with black and red stripes and wallpaper paste, Ivy bought some green paint and Catwoman bought some black paint "Right girls lets go decorate"

That evening the three of them went out to a pub because they had finally finished redecorating there flats and with the help of Ivy's pheromones they had carried all furniture and it was in place also the hallway had been redone in a pale yellow and a pale blue carpet. Catwoman's Flat was painted black with a grey carpet and tiles it had a cream sofa and a flat screen her bedroom had a king sized bed and an even bigger flat screen it also had cat beds and cat toys everywhere. Ivy's was painted green and had green carpet and every bit of bed of space in her bedroom and balcony was full of plants. Harley's had so many red and black stripes it looked a bit like an optical illusion and most of her counters and tabled had photos of her and Joker

"I still wonder who went to Valentines with Joker" Catwoman wondered

"Lets go find that slut" Harley said she was very drunk "and I'll show her what happens when you mess with my puddin"

"Um Harley I'm not sure that's a good idea" Catwoman said looking slightly worried "What do you think Ivy" But she didn't answer she was gazing absent mindedly out the window "Pam, Pamela Lillian Isley" she yelled

"Ya what" Ivy said turning her head

" Tell Harley its not a good idea to go find the person that was with Joker" Catwoman said

"No I think she should" Ivy said grinning Catwoman stared at her in disbelief "If we find her with Joker Harley might finally get over him" She muttered to Catwoman

"Good point" Catwoman said "Lets go find that slut" She said loudly Harley looked at her grinning as the three of them got up and walked out the door

"Right ho are we going to find them" Ivy asked looking round

"Well how bout we go find joker"? Catwoman suggested

"He is in the old amusement park" Harley giggling and trying to walk straight

"Maybe we should go find him tomorrow" Ivy said watching Harley

"Good point" Catwoman said

"Nu uh we are gonna go find puddin" Harley said walking towards the amusement park, Catwoman and Ivy raised there eyebrows

"She is never gonna give up" Catwoman sighed

"Harley eat this" Ivy called holding out a packet of odd looking sweets

"Ok Red" Harley took one and put it in her mouth after a few seconds she said "Wow I'm sober again now lets go find Mr J"

Once they got to the arcade it was obvious Joker was expecting someone because there was about 20 25 guards with with clown faces "We are here to see Mr J" Harley said starting to walk towards the hall of mirrors but the guards stepped in front of

"Boss said let no one in" One of them grunted

"Tell puddin its me" Harley screamed and one of the guards punched her in the face

"That was uncalled for dolt" Catwoman yelled using her whip to trip the guard over the other guards started walking towards Catwoman, Ivy who was helping Harley up and then a full on fight started

" Take that you fricking idiots" Ivy was throw seeds at them which were blooming and tangling around there feet. When the three had finally knocked out/killed all the guards they where looking round for Joker

"Over here" Harley said pointing to the hall of mirrors "Puddin likes seeing his own face"

"Surprised it doesn't crack the mirrors" Selina said Harley scowled and carried on walking but suddenly stopped and started screaming in terror Catwoman and Ivy jumped and looked around Catwoman saw a figure standing near them. She nudged Ivy and nodded towards it Ivy squinted and saw a lot of gas float towards them "SELINA HOLD YOUR BRE" She started but it was to late Catwoman started screaming as well. Ivy held her breath and ran out of the gas and looked up just in time to see Bane charging towards Scarecrow and knocking to the ground. Ivy ran back into the gas and dragged both Harley and Catwoman out of it . In about a minute they both stopped screaming and sat up shaking

"Its ok It was just scarecrow" Ivy said pulling them both to there feet "It seems where not the only ones here to see Joker"

Suddenly about 100 figures came into shadow but none of them could recognise them. There was a gun shot and a scream then a huge fight started out "Come on" Catwoman nodded to some crates and the three of them ran and hid

"What the hell is going on" Harley asked "Do you think Mr J is ok"

"Who cares" Ivy replied "Right who can you see" They all poked there heads round

"Right I see Bane, Scarecrow, Two-face and PUDDIN" Harley tried to stand up but Ivy and Catwoman stopped her

"Do you wanna be blown into smithereens" Catwoman hissed "anyway I saw "Riddler, Zasz, Clay face and Killer Croc what about you Pam"

"I saw Penguin and Mr freeze plus a years supply of thugs what are we going to do" She groaned Harley and Catwoman shook there heads.

"What are we going to do we have been here for over an hour" Catwoman groaned but Ivy shushed

her "Look" Ivy was pointing to some people who where falling to the ground

"It looks like there all fainting" Harley muttered "Yes look" about half of the people had fainted and now most of them what is happening" Harley looked into the distance and saw about 20 police cars

" Oh crap police with knock out gas"

"Well at least that explains the fainting but we better go" Ivy said and the three of them stood up and Harley spun and ran right into the gas

"HARLEY" the pair of them yelled as she hit the floor they couldn't just leave her. They just stood they could escape and leave but she was there friend. They looked around and realized that int the moments where they were still the police had looped the amusement park.

"Look we are surrounded we could have" but the gas had caught and Catwoman fell to floor

"Oh great" Ivy said and fell to the ground

* * *

I don't own any of the characters of places and please review ;)


	7. Chapter 7

"Geesh Batty your multiplying" Ivy said, Ivy Harley and Catwoman where all being carried Catwoman by Batman Harley by Nightwing and Ivy by Red Robin and Batgirl and Robin where walking along side as extra defences."Ouch" Red Robin thinking Ivy was knocked out had dropped her everyone turned to look at her "I think you gave me concussion dolt " Ivy said standing up rubbing her head "anyway who are you haven't seen you before"

"I'm Red Robin" he said

"Right nice to meet you she said absent mindedly looking over at Harley and Catwoman "are they gonna be ok" she asked Batman sounding concerned "

Yes" he grunted

"When did you wake up" Red Robin asked curiously

"I was never knocked out" She shrugged "Now if you don't mind I'll be off" she turned around but had only walked a step before Batgirl and Robin stepped in front off her

"Your coming with us" Batgirl said blocking her path

"Um I don't think I am" She said trying to walk around them

"Look you don't have a choice" Said Red Robin picking her up and put her over his shoulder again "This is illegal This is kidnap" Ivy was kicking and punching for all she was worth

"SHUT UP" Batman growled

"THIS IS KIDNA..."she started but Batman had punched her in her head knocking her out

"We need to get back now" Batman said and they carried on walking

"Wha what happened" Harley was waking up on the floor of a cell she sat up and saw Catwoman and Ivy, Catwoman was waking up as well but Ivy lay motionless "Kitty, Red" she sounded scared

"Wha" Catwoman said and slowly sat up and looked around and whistled "Harley its the Batcave"

"Oh" Harley said she stood up and walked to the bars "YO BATTY" she yelled "WE ARE AWAKE" Batman appeared followed by Nightwing and Batgirl "Why are we here" she asked

"Because I have some questions for you three" Batman said

"And makes you think we'll answer B-man" Harley raised an eyebrow, Batman just glared at her

"Batsy why is Ivy still out when me and Harley aren't" she asked curiously he didn't answer and walked off

"Well we better wake her" Harley walked over to Ivy a slapped her face, Ivy stirred"Sorted"

"I wonder why why are even here" Catwoman wondered aloud

"Who knows maybe its about valentines day" Harley said going red

"I doubt it Bats doesn't normally leave things this long if it was we probably would have been here like the night after" Catwoman said "That's good" Harley said looking less embarrassed "Hey Red" she called as Ivy sat up brushing the hair out of her eyes revealing a blue and purple bruise

"How did you get that Pam" Catwoman asked

"Batman" She said standing up "What with him and Red Robin I'm sure I got concussion" she rubbed her head and winced

"What ya mean Red" Harley asked

"Ok Why were you at Jokers amusement park" Batman asked to the three women who where sitting on chairs "We went to see puddin" Harley said dreamily "You two went to see Joker" He said looking at Catwoman and Ivy

"No we went to see the girl he was with on Valentines day" Catwoman said

"Why" he asked

"Well in Harley's words Lets go find that slut and I'll show her what happens when you mess with my puddin" Ivy said

"That's no fair Red I was drunk as hell" Harley said

"Hey your the one who said it" Ivy shrugged "Ye but still" Harley frowned

"Ok do you know why there was a fight" Batman asked shapely, which stopped them arguing

"Nope" All three of them said

"Do you"? Catwoman asked

"If I did I wouldn't be asking" He said glaring at the three of them because they were all trying not to laugh "Are you sure you don't know"

"Yes" Catwoman sighed looking board

"Is that it then Batbrain" Ivy asked

"No" he said "do any of you know where Joker is"

"Nu uh" Harley said "and I wouldn't tell you if I did" Batman turned to look at Catwoman and Ivy

"Nope and I would tell if I did" Ivy said

"Don't know don't care" Catwoman shrugged

"Ok that's all you can go and remember I'm watching you three" Batman said as the three of them stood up

"That s what I'm counting on" Catwoman winked at Batman who went red, Ivy rolled her eyes and Harley giggled

The three of them where in the hallway of there flats playing snap "so why don't we go out to a later" Catwoman asked putting a card down

"Sure why nor" Ivy said also putting a card down

"SNAP" Harley yelled "But sure Kitty"

"Right I'm fed up off snap I'm gonna go get ready, where are we going"? Ivy asked standing up

"Um Iceberg lounge" Catwoman said thinking

"Ok" said Ivy walking into her apartment

"Ok lets split Reds cards and finish the game" Harley said

"Ok" Catwoman sighed

"HURRY UP KITTY" Harley called her and Ivy where standing in the hallway Harley was wearing a red mini dress with a halter-neck, fishnet tights, and purple ankle platform heel boots and her hair was up in an elegant bun. Ivy was wearing an off the shoulder ankle length green dress, red ballet pumps her hair was loose and wavy with a flower in it

"Oh come on Selina the cabs waiting outside" Ivy called

"Ok Ok I'm coming" she opened her door and stepped out she was wearing a black strapless knee length tight dress with knee length heels she was also wearing elbow length gloves and her hair was brushed and had a cat hair slide

"Lets go get some party" she grinned as the three of them stepped out the door and into the lift

I don't own the characters or places

Please Review and enjoy


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome ladies" Penguin greeted them

"I thought he would be in Arkham" Catwoman muttered

"Me too" Ivy whispered

"Hey Penguin I thought you would be in Arkham" Harley asked

"I was but I am sufficiently rich to be let off early" He said sounding smug "Any how would you know" his eyes narrowed "Where you there"?

"Yup" Harley said "How come your not in Arkham" he asked

"Got a bat with his eye on us" Catwoman said smiling and picking up a drink from a passing waiter

"Lucky you, well enjoy yourself ladies" He said smiling

"Hey Miss Quinn" a voice called they all spun around

"Harry" Harley yelled and ran over to him Catwoman and Ivy followed "Guys this is Harry he is looking after my babies" she turned "How are my babies" she asked

"Well Dusky and Dax had a fight but there both fine and Yula, Dino and Rusty are all happy and still being trained" he said sipping from his glass

"Thank you Harry" Harley said "and Mr J" Harley looked depressed "I heard he was seeing someone else"

"Na Miss Quinn don't worry he ditched her after the valentines date" Harry said smiling

"Yay" Harley said her whole lighting up "and Its Harley

"Nice to meet you Harry come on Harley" Ivy grabbed her and Catwoman around the wrist and stomped off

"See ya Harry" Harley called "Harley Joker stood you up to go on a date with someone else get a grip girl" Ivy said glaring at her

"Much as I hate to admit it Pam's right" Catwoman said "But now is not the time to talk about now is the time to party

"I'm gonna put some better music on" Harley said standing up and walking over to the speakers she came back a minute later "They will wait for this song to finish then they will put on some rock and roll". As the song came to an end a waiter came over and all three of them picked up a glass

"Great new music" Ivy said as rock and roll came up the three of them stood up and walked to the dance floor

"Hey look" Catwoman pointed over at a table "Drinking game" Harley an Ivy looked over at a table with a pack of cards and shot glasses

"Lets go" Harley said walking over with Catwoman and Ivy just behind her

"Right what's the game guys"? Catwoman asked pulling a chair from a nearby table and sitting on it

"5 card Poker losers have to drink a shot" Some guy grunted

"Ok Lets play" Ivy said grinning

"Oh frick how are you guy so good" Harley asked as her, Catwoman, Ivy and two others took a shot. They has played 15 rounds Harley had won one rounds, Ivy had won two games and Catwoman had won four

"Um Hello again Miss Quinn" Harry had walked over "Hello Harreeeeey" Harley said standing up "Wanna join us"

"Um No thanks Miss Quinn I think maybe you should stop playing" Harry looked concerned

"Spoilsport" Harley sat down again and drank a shot for no reason

"I'm getting a bit fed up of cards" Ivy said rocking left to right on her seat

"Lets go set the bat-signal" Catwoman grinned

The three of them were standing by the bat signal it had taken them a while because they were all really drunk and couldn't walk straight

"I think that's him" Catwoman was pointing into the distance and Ivy and Harley squinted "

This isn't a toy" Came a Voice from behind them

"Oh we know Mr Bat Sir" Ivy said giggling

"Begging your Pardon Sir Batman" Harley tried to curtsied but tripped and started laughing

"See you told us you'd be watching us so we thought we'd give you helping hand" Catwoman was walking over to him

"Uh Uh Kittycat this is how its done" Ivy said walking up and kissing Batman on the lips after about thirty seconds she stepped back "Nah Harvey was much better"

"Not correct Red this is how its done" Harley walked over to Batman put her hands round his neck and kissed him passionately for about 2 minutes this time Batman stepped back looking stunned

"It doesn't matter how you two think its done he is MY Bat" Catwoman said walking over to kiss him

"Um are you three drunk" Batman asked looking slightly confused and stepping back from Catwoman

"Now what was your first clue" Ivy asked giggling "Wanna drink Battyboy" Harley asked handing him a bottle

"Um" Batman said

"Go on" Catwoman cooed

"Told you he wouldn't drink it" Harley said grinning

"Maybe you should rename yourself Chicken man" Ivy said smirking

"Oh fine" He said he knew they were trying to mock him into drinking it and it was working

"Told you that would work" Catwoman muttered looking smug and watching Batman drink the whole bottle

"Man he drinks fast" Harley looked shocked "Want another one" She held up another bottle

"No thanks" He said but all three of them started making chicken noises so he grabbed and drunk it all

"How often does he drink" Harley wondered out loud "More often than you would think" Catwoman said as Batman dropped the bottle and started kissing her "Ok I'm not sure I want to see how this ends" Ivy said "Pockets Pockets Flower" she picked the flower out of her hair and took out a sweet and ate it

"Harley do you" but Harley's phone went off she picked it up

"Hello Carly Hinn I mean Harleen Quinn I mean Har..PUDDIN" "Oh great" Ivy muttered "Puddin how you...Yes I fine...Of cores I'm not drunk Puddin...I'll meet you there Puddin" she put the phone down.

"Look Harley eat this" Ivy passed her a sweet, she ate it

"I Like those sweets you don't get a hang over and can remember everything, Um if you kissed B man wont he like die" she asked curiously

"Doubt it, you try distinguishing the right toxins when your drunk as hell" Ivy shrugged

"Well you learn something new everyday" she said

"I thought you where going to meet Joker" Ivy asked

"I was, I am Ok bye Red" Harley walked to the stairs

"Bye" Ivy walked to the edge of the building and stepped onto a plant and going down Batman and Catwoman behind her I don't own the characters or places Please Enjoy and Review


	9. Chapter 9

"Um hello" Commissioner Gordon was looking at Catwoman and Batman asleep on the roof "HELLO" they both jolted awake

"um uh" Batman looked confused while Catwoman stood up and brushed her self down

"Well thanks for a brilliant Night Batty babe even if I have got the hangover from hell" She kissed him on the cheek and ran off the edge of the building

"Um why were you asleep on the roof" Commissioner Gordon asked watching Catwoman go when he turned back Batman had disappeared "He really needs to learn some manners" He muttered to himself

"So what happened with Joker" They were sitting In Ivy's apartment because she always complained Harley's gave her a head ache from all the lines

"Well" Harley had been extra happy that morning "First he apologised and said he heard around that I was going with some one else" Ivy rolled her eyes

"I wonder were he heard that" she muttered but Harley didn't here her

"Then he made up to me" She sighed happily

"How did he do that" Ivy raised her eyebrows

"Um" Harley went bright red and muttered something about nice bedroom curtains

"oh? Ohh" Ivy said understanding

"Yer well anyway then" She waved her hand in the air and Ivy saw a ring on it

"You are getting married to Joker" she said sounding gob smacked

"Yes" Harley said looking happy

"you're getting married to someone who has broken every bone in your body and" Ivy looked pointedly at a huge bruise on her arm

"He loves me really Red he said so" Harley said sounding a bit confused

"Look Harley I know he says he loves you but he doesn't and if you insist on marrying him Don't expect to me to congratulate you and don't expect me at your wedding Bye" she stood up and walked into her bedroom slamming the door

"But Red" Harley said sounding close to tears

"Its ok Harley" Catwoman was sitting with her arm round Harley who had just finished telling her the story and was crying "You know how Ivy is" Catwoman said soothingly

"But he does love me kitty he does" Catwoman just nodded

"Can you have a word with Red" Harley asked her eyes pleading

"Sure" Catwoman sighed she always hated to get caught in the middle of an argument but Harley was so upset

"Thanks Kitty your the best" Harley said giving her a hug

"I'll go now" Catwoman stood up and walked to the door

"Harley just don't worry she'll come round" and she walked out the door and up to Ivy's flat and knock "Ivy its me" she called

"Its open" she called back and Catwoman opened the door to see Ivy at her dinning room table wearing goggles and a white lab coat "One second" Ivy said measuring out some toxins and tipping them in a test-tube and mixing it gently she then put the test-tube in a the holder then she looked up pushing her goggles up onto her head" So what's up" she asked

"Its about Harley" Catwoman said as Ivy sat downstairs

"What about her" Ivy asked rather stiffly

"Well she's really upset about what you said" Catwoman said sounding a bit awkward

"Well sorry to hear that but I stand by what I said" Ivy said stiffly "and if you don't mind I would like to carry on with my experiment"

"She's your friend Why aren't you happy for her" Selina asked

"Well gee that's a tough one" she said sarcastically "hmm let me think, oh I know she's marring an abusive evil insane man if you can call him a man"

"But she id happy" Catwoman protested

"Yes for now but how soon will she be running back to us saying Joker kicked her out gave her a black eye or whatever" Ivy replied putting her goggles back over her eyes

Catwoman was sitting on roof of a museum staring into the distance and thinking about what to do "Selina" said a voice behind her

"Hello" she sighed turning round to face Batman

"Are you Ok" he asked noticing her tone

"Yer" she said sadly

"If you don't tell me I can't help" he replied

"You can't help" she looked up at him and sighed he'd get it out of some way "Well not unless you can stop Harley being obsessed with the Joker or stop Ivy being stubborn"

"Um what" he asked confused

"Well Harley is getting married to Joker and when she told Ivy she yelled that she wont congratulate her and don't expect her to be at the wedding and now Harley is upset and Ivy is just saying she stands by what she says and I'm stuck in the middle" she sighed

"When don't you just leave them be" Batman asked

"Because well because I'm there friend and I'm sure they wont sort it by themselves" she was looking into the distance

"Well there's something I don't understand Joker has been in Arkham for about two months I put him in there" Batman said thinking

"But he proposed in the last week I'm not sure when" she was starting to get worried

"Then it wasn't him it can't have been" He said

"Oh my god" she said clapping her hand to her mouth "we have to get back now Harley got a bomb this morning that said from Joker and if it wasn't from him it is gonna explode"

"HARLEY" Catwoman yelled banging on the door

"What is it Kitty" she opened the door yawning

"The bomb you got from Joker is gonna explode" Catwoman yelled

"Oh my god" Harley said running in and getting the bomb "what we do with it"?

"I don't know just put it down we will just have to get out" Catwoman said running up and hitting it

"What" Ivy opened the door rubbing her eyes

"There's a bomb in the building we have to get out" Catwoman yelled

"Oh great" Ivy turned round to face her plants and clapped her hands and vines wrapped them selves around the plants and took them out the window "Do you or Harley need a lift" she asked stepping onto a plants

"Oh thanks Red" Harley running in to stand on the plant

"One second I need to get Isis" Catwoman said running out the room and into her flat "Isis Isis where are you" she called, a black cat jumped onto Catwoman's shoulder and running back into Ivy's flat and stepping on the plant Ivy was just about to clap her hands when she froze

"I forgot something" she said jumping off the plant and running into her bedroom she ran back out after 30 seconds carrying a small satchel bag and jumped back on the plant and clapping her hands the plant went out the window and the three of them went down

"Whoa" Harley said They were all standing outside looking up at the burning building

"Um a Bomb" Ivy said looking at Catwoman

"Yer the one Joker or someone gave to Harley" Catwoman said

"I can't believe that bomb exploded" Harley said looking hurt

"What you can't believe your Puddin tried to kill you" Ivy asked smoothly

"No" Harley sighed

"It wasn't Joker he has been in Arkham since before Valentines day"

Catwoman said stroking Isis

"What" Harley said looking confused

"Harley I'm sorry but it wasn't Joker who proposed" Catwoman said


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm here to see Joker" Harley was in disguise so that the Asylum staff wouldn't recognise her she was wearing large sunglasses that concealed about half of her face and was wearing a wide brimmed sun hat with her blonde hair tied up underneath it and a floor length dress with a cropped jacket.

"Your name is" the receptionist asked

"Miss Holly Jones" Harley said It had been the first name she had thought of when she phoned up to make a visitor appointment

"Ok Miss Jones Joker has agreed to see you so If you could just wait while they take Joker to the visitor room" She said shuffling papers on her desk Harley nodded and sat down she only had to wait a few minutes until a guard came in

"Joker is ready to see you Miss Jones" He said Harley stood up and followed him into the Visitor room she saw Joker there in a straight jacked and chained to a chair

"You can leave us" Harley said as the guards exchanged looks

"But Miss Jones we are ment to stay here for protection" One said

"I know but he is tied up and My company wants this to be done in private" Harley said opening her purse and taking out a business card "Here's my card you can call my company for the details but please leave us alone"

Harley said smiling the guards nodded and walked out

"Well you certainly wanted to be alone with me didn't you" Joker said grinning "but I don't recognise you"

"Corse I wanted to be alone with ya" Harley said "Puddin" Harley pulled down her glasses and winked "I've come to spring ya out"

"Harley" Joker said looking amused "So what's the plan"

"This" Harley said pulling a gun and a knife from under her skirt

"Harley you clever girl" Joker said as Harley went to undo the straight jacket and Joker took the gun a knife

"See ya outside puddin" Harley said opening the door a tiny bit and sliding out "Can you just give him a minute we had a very in-depth chat" Harley asked kindly and the Guards nodded

"So can you find out who it was" Catwoman asked sitting on the arm of Batman's chair in the Bat-cave

"Of corse I can just give me some time" he replied typing into his computer

"How long will it take you" she said sounding bored

"The more you talk to me the longer it will take" he said sounding annoyed

"Hi Alfred" Catwoman said as Alfred came down with a tray with a teapot and two mugs

"Hello Miss Kyle" Alfred said putting the Tray down next to batman "What happened this time" He asked watching the computer

"Someone who looked a lot like the Joker proposed to Harley Quinn then tried to Kill her, Selina and Poison Ivy" Batman said still typing

"Just how similar did he look" Alfred asked

"Well Harley didn't noticed the difference" Catwoman said

"Then may I suggest One Basil Karlo" Alfred said

"Didn't think of that" Catwoman said while Batman nodded and hacked into the Arkham records

"Well he isn't in Arkham" Batman said "I just need to find him"

"You mean we" Catwoman said standing up and stretching

"Look this could be dangerous" Batman said looking up at her

"Hey he tried to Kill Harley that makes it personal" she said putting her hand on her hip and glaring at him

"Fine" he said knowing this was an argument he was going to loose

"Right I got a lead" Batman stood up and walked to the Batmobile, Catwoman followed and they both got in

"Hey this one is nice" Ivy said she was following the The Broker into another house it was two story and had a huge back garden and a good size front garden and was near a woods it had four bedrooms and a bathroom on the top floor and a kitchen-lunge, a study and another bathroom on the ground floor it also had a three rooms in the basement and a porch out the front

"Well would you like this one" The broker asked

"Um yes I'll pay by card" she said pulling out a bank card

"So you are Mr Frank James"? The Broker said reading the card

"Hey do you want the money or not" Ivy asked crossing her arms

"Ok just type in your pin" he said pushing the card into a machine she typed it in

"There" she said as the machine accepted her pin The Broker gave her her card and a set of keys and walked out the door Ivy walked up the stairs and into One of the bedrooms that had a view over the back garden and clapped her hands and a long vine carrying all her plants placed them all down in the room she then got her phone "Hey I would like to buy 4 king sized beds and mattress and 3 wardrobes and a white three piece faux leather suite and a glass coffee table and a glass dining table and chairs and can you deliver today yes I'll pay extra Ok see you at five" she put the phone down and dialled again and ordered the carpets and curtains. She then texted Harley and Catwoman with the address and the time 7pm.

"Woah Red this place looks great" Harley said as she walked into the hallway

"Thanks I got you both King sized beds and wardrobes and" they followed her into the lounge "these and the walls and floors have new wallpaper and paint"

"Gees how much did this all cost" Catwoman asked

"Hey my treat and Harley I'm sorry about what I said I just don't like seeing him hurt you" she said smiling at Harley

"Its Ok Red" she said grinning

"and Selina I'm sorry for whatever I have done" she said trying Catwoman grinned

"Group Hug" Harley said Catwoman and Ivy both laughed as they all hugged each other

"But be warned if you buy wood furniture you will pay" Ivy said as trying to sound serious but failing as they stopped hugging

"So Harley wears Joker" Catwoman asked It was one in the morning but the three of them where too busying gossiping

"Oh hey said he Needed some peace to think up his new plan so he is in Hiding" Harley said smiling and flipping pancakes

"I doubt it is a nice plan anyway have you any idea who the Joker copy is" Ivy turned to look at Catwoman

"Batman reckons its Clayface" she said as Harley gave her a plate of pancakes "Thanks Harley"

"Want some Red" Harley asked

"Sure" Ivy said as Harley tipped some more batter in the frying pan "So lets go find Clay-face and show him what happens when he messes with us" starting to stand up

"Sure lets go wake up someone who can turn himself into a hammer at one o clock in the morning" Catwoman said rolling her eyes

"Hmm didn't think of that" Ivy said sitting back down

"Anyway what's he got against me" Harley asked sounding confused

"Um maybe he wants to get at Joker" Catwoman said shrugging

"Harley have you done anything to offend anyone lately" Ivy asked

"Well nothing more than usual" Harley said passing Ivy a plate of pancakes

"Well has Joker done something to Clayface or someone" Catwoman asked

"Well he did give a lovely vase filled with flowers" Harley said happily

"I take it the flowers were cut" Ivy asked gritting her teeth together

"Um well possibly" Harley said awkwardly

"Guys we have something more important to think about than a few cut flowers" Catwoman said rolling her eyes


	11. Chapter 11

There was a smashing sound and Harley opened her eyes she was the lightest sleeper. She was spread out on the sofa, she sat up and looked over at Catwoman and Ivy,Catwoman was curled up on a seat looking like a cat and Ivy had her head on arm and legs dangling over the other. Harley stood up and took her gun from under the sofa and walked quietly down to the study she looked in but no one was there so she walked up the stairs she heard movement in Catwoman's room so she went over and kicked the door open "STICK EM UP" she yelled and the two people in hoodies dropped the jewels they were holding and put there arms in the air "Ok drop the hoods and you have 30 seconds to tell me why your here" she said

"We were forced Penguin told us he said the Catwoman nicked some of his stuff" One said but neither dropped there hoods

"Ok now give me one reason why I shouldn't kill ya" Harley said starting to pull the trigger

"Um uh huh" One dude said

"20 seconds left" Harley said

"Cos we'll give you the stuff back" the other said hurriedly

"Not good enough" Harley said shooting his leg the man's leg, it buckled and he fell on the ground there was footsteps and Catwoman burst in followed my Ivy

"We heard gunshots" Ivy said breathing a bit heavier than normal

"Um Harley care for an explanation" Catwoman looked at the man with his hands still in the air then at the man on the floor then at Harley

"They got 10 seconds to tell me why I shouldn't kill them" she said " 2"

"Wait um I also have a message from penguin for Catwoman If you don't give him his stuff back he is gonna blow you sky high" the guy on the floor said

"What have you taken this time" Ivy asked raising an eyebrow

"Nothing" she said staring at the floor

"Whatever" Ivy said rolling her eyes

"So why shouldn't I kill you" Harley asked

"Hey Hey by all means kill them but not in my room I don't like the smell of blood" Catwoman said

"Oh for heavens sake just shoot them in the head or let me kill them they know we are here" Ivy said

"Yes but if they do penguin will know we're here" Catwoman said

"Oh for heavens sake" Harley said

"This is Gotham people go out and don't come just shoot them" Ivy said so Harley shot them the one on the floor in the head then looked at Ivy who let out some of her pheromones and drugged the other one

"Go get rid of the body" Ivy said ordered the man dragged the body out.

"We should do a heist" Harley said "we haven't done one in ages"

"Ok" Catwoman said and they both looked at Ivy who had her nose in a gardening magazine

"Sure" Ivy mumbled still reading

"Right how about Gotham museum they have some new jewels" Catwoman raised her voice a little "and plant toxins" Immediately Ivy dropped her magazine and looked up

"Ok what's the plan"? Ivy asked

"Oo Oo I got one sneak in through he roof get our stuff and leave within 10 minutes" Harley said jumping up and down

"Can't we just walk through the door" Ivy asked

"Yes then get arrests before we get in" Catwoman said rolling her eyes

"Oh fine Harley's plan now if you excuse me I am gonna have a shower" Ivy wandered out of the room and to the bathroom

"We better get ready" Harley said and she walked out the room Catwoman picked up her phone and called Batman

"Oh hey I heard that two-face is robbing Gotham bank at 7ish" she said

"And why are you telling me this"

"I only wanna help destroy crime in Gotham if you don't believe me then wait till he's stole it" she said in an angry voice and ended the call then she stood up and walked out as wel

"Shut it Harley" Catwoman muttered

"Won't batsy find us anyway" Harley asked rolling he eyes

"Nope I sent him to Gotham bank so we have about 10 minutes before he gets here" Catwoman said as Ivy climbed down the rope and ran off they had decided that she should go first because she had to go the furthest

"Ok Kitty you go next" Harley said and Catwoman nodded and slid down the rope "Now me" she muttered to herself before sliding down and pushing her goggles down to see the sensors. Ivy and Harley both came running in Ivy with a briefcase full of toxins and Harley with a bag full of jewels

"Right lets get out" Catwoman said

"I don't think so" Came a voice from behind them as the three of them spun round to see Batman

"Oh hey" Catwoman said "I take it you didn't go to the bank" she said grinning

"Well actually I have already been there and I found nothing but first I hacked into your phone and turned on the GPS" Batman smirked

"Oh well done cat" Ivy said rolling her eyes

"Hey it wasn't my fault" Catwoman spun round to face Ivy

"Well your the one who told him the phony bank story" Ivy said

"Hey I fought it would work" she bit back

"Um guys" Harley said

"Well next time you should just follow the plan" Ivy replied ignoring Harley'

"Oh well sorry for trying to help" Catwoman looked annoyed

"Guys" Harley said a bit louder but the still ignored her

"We didn't asked for your help" Ivy glared

"No but it was MY plan" she snarled

"GUYS" Harley yelled

"WHAT" They both spun round and looked where Harley was pointing Red-robin, Batgirl, Nightwing and Robin had all walked in

"Oh great" Ivy said sighing and walking up to Red robin "You gave me concussion you jerk" she said and slapped him around the face everyone just watched looking gobsmaked

"Are you gonna let use go nicely or are you gonna fight us" Harley asked looking at batman who said nothing" I gathered that" she sighed taking a firmer grip on her hammer

"Right plan time" Harley said beckoning to Ivy and Catwoman who walked over the bat team just stood there looking stunned "Right kitty you need to fight batsy and red take one of the others I'll take the three and when I scream and fall." she muttered but had to stop as Batman walked over

"Ok Battle on" Catwoman said and started fighting Batman, the other four ran over and started fighting Harley and Ivy

"Your not gonna hurt little old me" Ivy asked fluttering her lashes as she let out some of her pheromones Nightwing and Robin who she was fighting started coughing band stopped fighting Ivy. Ivy smirked and turned around but felt someone grab her arms and put handcuffs back she looked round and saw Nightwing "Oh batman why do all your minions have to be so strong minded" She sighed letting him them on without a struggle.

"So batty must we always fight" Catwoman asked as batman blocked her punches he grunted "I'll take that as a yes" she sighed

"as long as you steal we must always fight" He said blocking her punches

"Oh deep" Catwoman said rolling her eyes and got out her whip "hey that's not fair" she said as he grabbed her whip and tugged it out of her hand. She ran over to try and grab her whip

"Hehehe" Harley laughed as she knocked out Batgirl

"Hey" Red Robin said in protest as he caught Batgirl and layed her down on some chairs

"Aww didums" Harley said as she cartwheeled over to her bag of jewels and picked it up "PLAN 21" she yelled and everyone turned to look at her

"What's that" Red robin asked following her to carry on fighting

"This" she said sweetly thwacking the bag around his head and he fell to the ground

"Hey" Nightwing said as ivy dropped a seed in the handcuffs and they broke apart

"I'll tell what plan 21 is" she said walking over to him

"What" he asked

"This" she said kissing him on the lips then running over to her briefcase as Nightwing fell backwards into Robin who was still standing still

"You might wanna take a look at your team" Catwoman said looking over Batman's shoulder to were three people where lying on the floor and one lying on a chair

"What" he asked glancing over his shoulder and seeing the unconscious people and Ivy and Harley chatting and watching them in the second he looked away Catwoman grabbed her whip and wrapped it around his ankles and pulled him over she then kicked him in the head and grabbed her jewels then the three of them climbed back up the rope.

* * *

Sorry I forgot to put it on yesterday I've been busy

* * *

I don't own the characters or places


End file.
